Acceptance
by PawnXxKnight
Summary: Kabuto and Shizune's relationship has been pitching off well so far. How long are they willing to go to keep their relationship a secret? What happens when someone finds out? KabutoShizune Sequel to Forbidden Love


**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews to my story Forbidden Love! I really appreciated them! Many of my friends and a few review people wanted a sequel, so here it is, as promised by the end of the month! I would've posted it earlier, but I had to "babysit". By the way, I took one of the scenes from the manga. So let's just say that I edited what happens after that scene. MAJOR SPOILERS! I hope you enjoy this sequel! **

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

For the past three years, Kabuto and Shizune have been secretly seeing each other. You could say that they were sort of... dating, but it's not like they would admit that. Heck, they don't even have to admit it, because it was a secret. Even though it was a secret, any slip of information, and the secret would be out. Then, both of them would be in huge trouble. Any slight hint of their meetings and it would be all over. Kabuto would have to deal with his snake master, Orochimaru, and Shizune would have to deal with the Godaime Hokage-sama, Tsunade. It's not like everyday that Kabuto could sneak out of Orochimaru's hideout and go meet with his secret lover. He could only manage a couple of times a month, and that was the absolute maximum. Shizune couldn't meet with Kabuto during the daylight hours because she'd be working for Tsunade. The only time of day that both of them could meet was during the night. Besides, they couldn't risk being seen. 

Shizune was in a hurry to get back home after her daily routine of assisting Tsunade. She couldn't wait to take a nice warm shower and then get ready to go out. Tonight was one of those nights where she would go out and spend time with her secret lover.

"I'll be going now, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out when she was about to exit the Hokage's office.

"Wait a minute Shizune!" Tsunade called back, bringing Shizune to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I've got coupons to this nice restaurant." Tsunade grinned and pulled out a couple of pieces of laminated paper, waving them in the air.

"Uh... Thanks but no thanks, Tsunade-sama. I have something to do tonight!" Shizune quickly replied.

"Oh really?" Tsunade inquired and then narrowed her eyes. "Very well then, you are dismissed."

"Arigatou." Shizune bowed her head and then turned to exit the room. Tsunade sunk deeper into her chair.

_'Hm... Normally, Shizune wouldn't turn down the offer because she doesn't want me to drink too much. I wonder what's going on...' _Tsunade wondered.

Right after Shizune shut the door to the Hokage's office, she sighed a breath of relief.

_'Thank goodness. I was wondering if Tsunade-sama would've asked me what was so important tonight that I would miss dinner with her...'_

Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's hideout, Kabuto had just witnessed the end of Orochimaru's violent murder from outside his bedroom. A bead of sweat fell from Kabuto's brow.

"Orochimaru-sama... is dead... Wait... It's more like---" Kabuto's sentence was cut off, by someone coming out of the room.

"I've taken over." Sasuke said in a cold voice and brushed past him, leaving Kabuto to stare at the aftermath of Orochimaru's death. The room was almost completely covered in Orochimaru's crimson blood. It smelled horrid. Instead of feeling grief over the loss of his master, Kabuto just smirked and walked away.

Later on that night, Kabuto and Shizune met in the middle of a peaceful forest as planned.

"Kabuto, what's going on? You seem a little happier than usual." Shizune asked in a worried voice.

"Oh yes, that's right! I have exceptionally good news!" He exclaimed and she leaned forward.

"Well? What is it?!" Shizune demanded.

"Orochimaru-sama has been killed earlier today by Sasuke-kun." He said and pushed up his glasses.

A pair of hidden amber colored eyes widened while trying to process this information. _'First, I see Shizune and Kabuto TOGETHER, and now, Orochimaru is DEAD?! Holy fucking shit!' _Yes, THE Godaime Hokage-sama had nothing better to do than to spy on her assistant from behind a bush. Well actually... Tsunade had mounds and mounds of paperwork waiting for her back at the Hokage Tower, but she wouldn't do them just yet. Tsunade knew she had to confront them right away. She quickly returned back to the Hokage Tower and spoke to one of the Konoha guards.

"Please go find Shizune and ask her to come back here. Oh, and let the man who's name is Kabuto Yakushi come along as well." Tsunade said and smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Certainly, Tsunade-sama." The guard said and immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the guard got to the forest, he almost immediately spotted Shizune and Kabuto.

"I am sorry to interrupt Shizune, but Hokage-sama wishes to see you and a man by the name of Kabuto Yakushi. Please go to the Hokage Tower as soon as possible." The guard said and disappeared again in a puff of smoke. Kabuto and Shizune looked at each other.

"This can't be... Was she spying on us?!" Kabuto said.

"I think Tsunade-sama found out... but we have to go anyways. Hokage's order." She said and frowned. Both Kabuto and Shizune were forced to go to the Hokage Tower quickly. When they arrived, they found Tsunade leaning against the front of her desk, staring at them with a smirk playing upon her face.

"Hello Shizune and Kabuto." She greeted. An faint, evil gleam could be seen, flashing through her bright amber eyes.

"Tsunade-sama! Wait, I can explain!" Shizune said.

"How long were you planning on not telling me Shizune?" Tsunade asked and smiled.

"You must understand that we had to keep our relationship a secret." Kabuto interjected.

"And why is that?" She asked again.

"Tsunade-sama, we thought that if any of our masters found out, we'd be in huge trouble." Shizune said, looking worried at how Tsunade would react.

"Since Konohagakure and Otogakure aren't eye to eye with each other, we thought that we'd keep our forbidden relationship a secret." Kabuto explained.

"Understood. Is it true that Orochimaru is dead?" Tsunade asked in a low voice.

"I'm one hundred percent that Orochimaru-sama is dead. I witnessed the murder by Sasuke Uchiha earlier today." Kabuto explained, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Shizune, there won't be any punishment for having this... forbidden relationship of yours, but there is one condition." She said and turned to Kabuto. "You must treat her with the utmost respect. If catch you hurting her in any way, you're going to hear from me. Got that?"

"I understand." He replied, while Shizune's face lit up.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama!" She said and bowed. Kabuto and Shizune left the room shortly after their conversation with Tsunade about their relationship.

Outside, Kabuto grabbed Shizune's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"You know I couldn't hurt you right?" He breathed into her ear and nibbled on it.

"Hai." She replied and he pulled her into a kiss. This one, unlike any of their other kisses, was soft and tender, but at the same time, strong and full of passion. Shizune knew that Kabuto wouldn't try or mean to hurt her. All they wanted was their relationship to be accepted, and they got their wish.

* * *

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I really thought that the ending was a little cheesy or bad... Tell me what you guys think! Reviews please! **


End file.
